This invention pertains to a remote control handle assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly for controlling steering and direction of travel of a powered dolly without any rigid connection between the assembly and the powered dolly. The only connection is by a pair of signal-transmitting members in the form of flexible push-pull mechanical cables connected to the handles which are rotatable for control of steering and direction of travel and which have their rotational axes oriented relative to each other whereby one handle counteracts the rotational torque of the other handle.
Utility companies frequently have to set poles for holding power lines or position other equipment, such as transformers, in positions on private property or in other limited access areas. Applicant has developed many products to assist in these operations, such as the polesetting apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,451 and the dolly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,976. The dolly shown in the prior patent is either pushed or pulled to the location at which the pole is to be set. In order to avoid the manual effort required in such movement, applicant has now developed a powered dolly which can be either connected to a transport device or support structure whereby the powered dolly is itself the transport device. It is desirable to have a remote control handle assembly whereby steering and forward-reverse direction of travel of the powered dolly can be controlled at a distance from the powered dolly by a person standing at the rear or side of the powered dolly. Previously known remote controls have used electric power; thus, the known type of control would require a source of electricity associated with the powered dolly.